Fiona Revived
by X-Strike-Fire-Dragon
Summary: Eight years after Auto-Fiona rusted on her island, Miles attempts to revived her and with her, the love they once had.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It has been eight years, eight years since we were separated. I think about her a lot. I tried to fall in love with her older self; she rejected me. In these eight long years I have been fighting Robotnik and gaining knowledge of mechanics and wisdom as the chosen one. But there is one thing I have not been able to control, my feelings of longing for her. I have been working for eight years toward my goal of reuniting with her. Working and fighting, unfortunately more fighting than working. We the Freedom Fighters have been fighting for 19 years now, we have defeated Robotnik, then had to face Eggman and his clones, as he build a DNA reproduction machine. Every time he died he had a computer system transfer his mind into another body, he has no soul. Just mind. As such he has no mercy and attacks whenever he can. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Elias, and all the Freedom Fighters, we have fought hard and long._

_I have nearly completed my invention. I have worked on it whenever I was not fighting, it has been eight years now and it is almost complete. The one I love is coming, she will live. I just have to make the final adjustments._

Miles finished his log in the journal he had been keeping for the past eight years, this one was one of a very few logs he had written, as he was so busy with his machine that he didn't bother to write in it much, he had done so today because this was the day it would be complete, the Organic Molecular Transformation System would be finished, then, his love waiting so long on that island. Waiting for him; waiting for life. Nicole would have her organic body, Bunnie and Kryn, their robotizied limbs back, but his love, her LIFE!

Miles was nearly finished with the Organic Molecular Transformation System; he needed one more component, the Chaos Emerald. His shards were not enough, so he used the Yellow/Gold Chaos Emerald he had been entrusted with by the Ancient Walkers, in case he needed to use it. Now he would use it. He inserted it in its slot.

The switches lit up and the machine's power gauge reads maximum. It was ready.

"Finally, after all this time, it is finished," said Miles. "I can be with her again. My love, I AM coming!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving for my Love

Now that I am finished I must go to find my love, to do so I must leave Mobotropolis undetected and go to her island. I haven't been able to get her yet due to Mobotropolis, being under heavy attack three days ago. I could not get her years sooner because I can't let the other Freedom Fighters find out about this, I couldn't have hidden her until I finished the machine. the war with Robotnik is in a temporary impasse after the previous attack. Now is the hour; now is the time; I will go.

I moved away from Mobotropolis at top speed, heading for her island. Now, I shall be reunited with her, my love.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lost and Found

I have drawn near to the sea and will soon cross it. (, the only thing delaying me is a storm…)

I am on her island now, it is quiet. I must begin to search for her.

I have found my love, the Auto-Fiona Fox. Dented, rusted, but with no erosion. She looks sad. The last time we talked was when she succumbed to the control of her programming by the original Robotnik.

_I remember it vividly, the day I met her. She was so wonderful, attractive, caring, she was perfect. I fell in love instantly. She was tied up and calling for help. I, trying to act grown up, to prove that I could be a freedom fighter, rescued her and we made many wonderful memories together—holding hands, kissing, carving our initials into a tree, sipping a drink out of the same coconut shell, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Life was as perfect as it could get. Yet… it was not as it appeared._

_She was only used to lure me into a roboticizer, which was located in her den. She failed that command. I escaped but couldn't fight her because I loved her too much—even then. I could see in her eyes the entire time that she didn't want the fate that was given her, she didn't want to fight me either._

_We fell into the water. She rusted. I had to leave her on the island and as I left, I looked back and I swear I could see a tear, falling down her cheek._

Miles had returned to his laboratory, the other freedom fighters hadn't notice his departure or return. He lifted Fiona from his vehicle, so still, so seemingly lifeless. That would change.

He put her into the OMTS and programmed it.

The interior became obscured in steam, such that Miles could not see Fiona through the glass hatch. The chaos emerald shone brightly, blinking, drawing on its power. Tails could feel it.  
>The machine suddenly began to shake violently, smoke beginning to stream from it.<p>

"No, NO! Fiona!"  
>Miles jumped to the controls and tried to unlock the glass hatch, but the machine wasn't responding.<p>

"No, don't do this to me, you were supposed to live. FIONA!"

"…Tails?"

"What…?"

He looked up.

"Tails… is that you?"

"Fiona… Is it you?"

A red, teenage vixen stepped, or tried to step, out of the machine, but fell onto the concrete floor.

"Fiona, are you ok?"

"Yes, I don't know what happened, my balance felt off…."

The two looked to her legs, but their eyes were arrested further up. Fiona had grown an extra tail.

"What the, how did that happen." Said Miles, helping he stand.

She looked around the lab.

"I don't know… where am I, and why do you look so much older Tails, and so do I," she said, looking down at her own body which had grown and developed from a cub to a vixen. "Why do I feel so light?"

"Here, hold onto me. Let's go sit down upstairs, then I'll explain everything."


End file.
